Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium, and more particularly to a job processing apparatus that stops a job according to a user's instruction, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a case where a user stops a job on a job processing apparatus, such as an MFP, the user is required to perform a predetermined operation on a console section of the job processing apparatus. More specifically, the user is required to press a stop key on the console section of the job processing apparatus, select a job desired to be stopped from a job list displayed by pressing the stop key, and provide an instruction for stopping the selected job (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2013-256123).
However, in using the method described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2013-256123, even in a case where the user notices an input error of the destination immediately after inputting a job for facsimile transmission, and desires to stop the facsimile transmission of the input job, it takes time to search the job list for the job desired to be stopped. Therefore, facsimile transmission of the job desired to be stopped may be performed while the user is searching for the desired job, so that it is sometimes impossible to stop the facsimile transmission.